It has long been a problem for motorists to attend to emergency situations occasioned by malfunctioning of the engine, lights or other operating parts of the vehicle. Since the original equipment on the standard automobile includes only a jack and lug wrench repairs other than tire removal are substantially impossible without the proper tools which the average motorist does not have.
Further, the most commonly occuring malfunctions requiring trouble-shooting are not within the experience of the average motorist. Simple repairs which can easily be performed are beyond the realm of the driver and without proper instruction and tools there is necessitated upon breakdown an emergency long wait and considerable expense for a mechanic or tow truck.